


A chance

by Comfypop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Meihem Secret Valentine, Modern AU, Punkrat, coffee shop AU, cronological age Mei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfypop/pseuds/Comfypop
Summary: Someone was staring at her. Why were they staring at her?





	A chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiuNiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/gifts).



There was a popular café near a small town University. It had plenty of goodies and treats to offer and the cozy atmosphere made it the ideal place for students to study. Despite being a professor, Mei loved to come here as well to grade and work on her lectures for her class. She had the mindset that being near the students as she worked helped her come up with new ideas to reach out to them and get them inspired. She also hated the small, lifeless office she had back in campus and felt that this was a much more inviting place for students to come up to her for questions.  


Before Mei can take a sip of her drink she felt someone staring at her. She looked up expecting one of her students, but found no one. She looked back down at her laptop and felt the same sensation again. She looked up again and did a full look around the room. Everyone was minding their own business and it didn’t look like anyone was trying to get her attention. Thinking she was just imagining things, Mei went back to her work. There was that feeling again. She tried to look up without moving her head and saw someone across the room quickly look down and adjust himself. Mei fully moved her head to get a good look at him.  


He was kind of odd looking. Wild blonde hair shaved at random places, decked out in a leather jacket with buttons and patches, piercings in his ears, eyebrows, and nose. He definitely wasn’t one of her students, she didn’t even think she’d seen him on campus before. Why would he be staring at her? Did she get the wrong person? Or was it a misunderstanding?  


The man looked back up and locked eyes with Mei. A flash of panic and embarrassment spread across his face.  


So he was the one staring at her.  


Not knowing what else to do Mei gave him a small smile and a wave. While he still looked embarrassed, he seemed to relax a bit. He gave her a goofy smile and tried to wave back. While doing so his hand brushed against his cup and its contents spilled onto his lap.  


“Oh fuckin’ hell!”

The man quickly stood up trying to clean himself up. He looked up and noticed most of the café staring at him. His face went bright red and took one last glance over at Mei before he ran out the door.  


‘Poor guy,’ Mei thought to herself.

 

\---

“Okay, everyone! Remember to review pages 375 – 400 in you textbooks for the mock exams next week and I’ll have your essays graded by this weekend. Have a wonderful rest of your day!”  


Mei started to clean the white board as her last class of the day began to shuffle out. After she turned around and saw that one of her students was waiting behind her.  


“Miss Song? Did you need something?” This was a surprise. Hana Song was a decent student, she passed all her tests and turned in her assignments in time. Engaging in class was a whole different story. She always had a glazed look in her eyes during lectures and, even though the girl thought she was sneaky, Mei caught her on her phone on several occasions. For her to be staying behind to talk to Mei peaked the professor’s interest.  


“Hey there, Professor. Zhou!” Hana said. She nervously looked down at her phone and back to Mei. “I just wanted to ask you some questions about, you know, things.”  


“Are you having problems with the subject material?” Mei asked.  


“Oh, no. Not that!” Hana scratched the back of her head. “I just wanted to ask you some, er, personal questions.”  


Mei raised her eyebrow at the girl. “How ‘personal’ are we talking about here?”  


“Just simple things. How did you get into teaching? What made you choose this school to work for? How’s your love life going and are you currently single?”  


“Miss Song.” Mei noticed how quickly the girl asked that last question.  


“Woah, I’m not hitting on you or anything!” Hana waved her hand in front of her. “Just curious, that’s all.”  


“And what exactly sparked this curiosity?”  


“Dunno. A couple things maybe. I mean you’re a babe, but you’re always busy. All my other professors who are in relationships always brings it up somehow, but you never do. You hang out at the café instead of going home.”  


“And what’s wrong with being single?”  


“Nothing! Nothing is wrong with it at all! It’s just that it’s not like you’re getting any younger-”  


“EXCUSE me?!”  


Hana recoiled a bit at the sharpness in Mei’s voice. She definitely hit a nerve.  


“I didn’t mean it like that! It just slipped out! I’m sorry!”  


Mei sighed. “Look, yes I am single and yes I am not as young as I use to be, but you should really watch what you say.”  


“I’m sorry,” Hana said. She looked down at her phone again and then back at Mei. “So even though you’re single, do you have a type?”  


“Really, Miss Song? What’s going on?” Mei was starting to run out of patients.  


Hana swayed back and forth on her feet. “Ok, ok. So I know this guy, kinda rough around the edges, but a good dude. He saw you the other day and thought that you were really pretty. So he told me all about it and I instantly knew he was talking about you. So I was like ‘Hey! I think you’re talking about my teacher!’ And he’s all like “So you know who she is then? Tell me about her?’, so I told him everything I knew and he became even more interested. So he wanted me to ask you if he had a shot,” she looked up at Mei. “Does he have a shot Professor?”  


Mei didn’t know how to respond. Hana was giving her those pleading eyes, but how can she say yes if she doesn’t even know the person. Not to mention having one of her students set her up on a date was  
completely unprofessional. But those eyes. She was going to kick herself later for this.  


“What’s this person like?” Mei caved. She know she caved, but can’t turn back now.  


Hana’s face beamed with excitement. She held up her phone to show a picture of him. “This is the guy, Jamison Fawkes. He’s 25 years old and he works at the local car repair shop. I know the punk aesthetic is not for everyone, but he’s a really cool guy. He’s funny, likes building things and loves to talk.”  


Mei looked at the picture. She knew who it was immediately. “I think I’ve seen him before. He was at the café yesterday.”  


“Oh, yeah he mentioned that to me. Spilled his coffee all over the place and ran out the door like a wuss, right? He was so embarrassed, you know. It’s really funny to see his face so red like that. His random shyness goes against his entire look,” Hana laughed.  


“And so you figured out he was talking about me and then he asked you to be his wingman?”  


“Pretty much. I didn’t really feel comfortable about it, since you’re my teacher and all, but then he gave me that look. Let me tell you nothing is more depressing than seeing that boy sad.” Hana took back her phone. “So will you give him a chance?”  


Mei sighed. “I don’t know.”  


Hana grasped Mei’s hands. “Please? At least meet up with him and see what he’s like for yourself. He’s never asked me to do anything like this before and I really don’t want to come back with bad news.”  


It might be because she’s begging or maybe it’s because of her own curiosity, but Mei relented. “Fine, I’ll talk to him. I’m not promising anything, but I’ll give him a chance.”  


The younger girl gave Mei a big hug. “Thank you! Thank you! You won’t regret this! Oh, I’m so excited! You’re heading to that café again today, right? I’ll tell him to meet you there.”  


Before Mei could say anything Hana already texting away and walking out the door. “Remember to read for the exam!” she called out in vain.  


A date. Huh. It has been a while. And with a younger man to top it off. She hopes that she didn’t make a mistake.

 

\---

Jamison hurried to café as soon as he got Hana’s text. He had begged her the night before for this, so he knew he owed her one. When got to the shop he checked himself in the reflection of the glass. Clean clothes, no grease on his face and his hair… well there was really nothing he can do about that. He entered through the door and scanned the room looking for Mei.  


She’s not here yet.  


“Calm down, calm down. Just because she’s not here, doesn’t mean she stood you up,” he told himself. Hana did just text him as she was leaving the classroom, after all. It takes a while to get here from the  
campus.  


He went up to counter to order something to drink while waiting for her. Coffee? No, his nerves were already shot. Hot chocolate? No, no. He’s seeing a sophisticated lady, don’t want to look more childish than he already was. Tea? Yeah, that’ll do.  


Once he got his drink he sat down at a nearby table. He kept looking nervously at the door. What if she doesn’t show? He wouldn’t blame her, after starring at her like a loon all yesterday. And that embarrassing display. No! No, Hana told him that she would come and Hana wouldn’t lie to him about that. Hana can be a bit of a prick though. Not on this! She takes romance seriously and he gave her the face. She can never betray the face.  


“Hi!”  


Jamison’s head snapped up. There was Mei, sitting in front of him with a mug in her hands. It took him a couple seconds to fully register what she said. “Oh, um, G’day.”  


“You’re Jamison, right?” Mei asked.  


“Uh, yeah,” he answered. Not knowing what else to do, he stuck out his hand to give her a handshake.  


Thankfully she took his hand and gave it a firm shake. “I’m Mei.”  


“I know,” he stopped for a second, realizing how weird that sounded. “I mean one of my mates told me! She’s in your class, I think.”  


“Yes, Hana Song. A real interesting girl. She seems to really value your friendship.”  


Jamison blinked at her. “She does? What did she say?”  


“That you’re sweet and funny,” she said. Mei took a sip of her drink and smirked. “And that you begged her to be your wingman.”  


He slunk back in his chair and groaned. Of course that girl would rat him out. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”  


Mei giggled. “She also told me you worked at the auto repair shop in town.”  


He sat back up and took a sip of his tea. “Yeah, got it because the owner is a longtime family friend. Ol’ Mako is tough old bird, but hey, he pays well and is an excellent listener.” He paused for a second. “I really owe him one. Save my life, he did.”  


Mei looked at him as a different, more thoughtful, expression came across his face. “What do you mean?”  


Jamison fiddled with his cup. “I was in a bad place for a while, ended up in the clink for petty arson few years ago. Struggled with finding a place to work, living on the streets and here comes Ol’ Mako, taking me in and giving me a place in his shop. It’s not the fanciest job in the world, but it’s legit and keeps a roof over my head.” He gave her a shaky smile. “I didn’t know if I should’ve brought it up, but since you’re trying to know me, might as well, you know?”  


Mei went quiet. Did he screw this up? He should’ve kept his big mouth shut. But she would have found out anyways, right? Or should’ve he waited till they got more comfortable with each other first? He screwed up. He screwed up and now she hates him. He took another sip. The tea is not curving his nerves at all. Should he apologize to her for wasting her time? Should he leave? He should definitely leave.  


“Hey, Jamison.”  


Her voice brought him back “Yeah, love?”  


“You’re 25, right?”  


“Yeah, why?”  


“And you are aware that I’m older than you, right?”  


“Well, since you’re a professor and all I kinda guessed,” Jamison said. “But that kind of thing never bothers me.”  


“Even if I’m 40?”  


“What?”  


Mei looked really concerned. “Maybe this is a bad idea. I think I might be too old for you. You’d probably want someone closer to your age.”  


Jamison looked at her. Was that what she was so worked up about? “Love, listen. I don’t care that you’re older than me. In fact,” he grabbed her hand and wiggled his eyebrows. “I prefer older ladies, myself.”  


She couldn’t help but laugh. He could get use to that sound. “Seriously though, the age thing doesn’t bother you at all?” she asked.  


“Not at all. And my, um, past doesn’t bother you?”  


Mei smiled up at him. “Look, it sounds like you’re trying to better yourself and if you have a good friend like Hana to stick up for you, then no. It doesn’t bother me.”  


Jamison returned her smile then looked down at their hands. He blushed furiously and let go. “Sorry about that.”  


“It’s fine. Its fine,” she assured him. “I like talking to you, Jamison.”  


His smile grew bigger. “I like talking to you, too.”  


Mei looked at her phone. “It’s getting late. I’m so sorry, but I have papers to grade,” she said.  


“Oh, ok then,” Jamison couldn’t help but hide the disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to spend some more time with her. There was so much more he wanted to say, wanted to know. “Is it ok if we meet up again like this tomorrow?” he asked.  


Mei stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  


“Sounds like a date.”


End file.
